


Gross Nerds

by Pearl_Jam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidentally cuter than I intended, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gross Nerds, Insomnia, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Jam/pseuds/Pearl_Jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU smut of Amethysta and Peridorito. Maybe more pairings as I go on. (EDIT:And now Jasper and Pearl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amethyst is slightly drunk and Peridot hasn't slept in a long time. Be warned this is a bit gross but the idea is stuck in my head. This is really just a vehicle for smut but there might be tiny bit of story. Peridot is a tech nerd and web designer and Amethyst works at a zoo. Peridot's mom is Ms.Diamond of the Diamond Authority Law Firm. Pearl and Lapis are their friends and are really cute too. Again, vehicle for smut. Criticism is always appreciated and compliments on the work is appreciated just a tiny bit more.

Peridot's eyelids slid shut for just a moment, only to snap right back open. This activity repeated itself for around a minute before she realized she was focusing on blinking. Her hands came up and knocked her glasses into her lap, a crunching sound reminding her she still had some chips left. Palms rubbed into her eyes as her throat mewled out a whining grunt; The more she rubbed the better it felt. Insomnia had taken root in the little shut-in, finally bringing here near the edge as she bordered on fifty or so hours of consciousness. It started innocently enough, staying up for an extra day while she finished up the website she had been working on. Her mother some how wrangled her into doing it after their last mandatory call. "Once per week is all I ask so I may check in on your well being." Ms.Diamond would say. After rubbed her eyeballs a sufficient amount she resumed eating her chips, her nose caught a whiff of something. She hesitantly raised up her arm and her fear was confirmed. Slug status had been initiated. Her teeth munched on the remains of what was left in the bag,  her back snapping as she got to her feet. "Oh my god..." she gasped out, gripping the couch as she stumbled out of her blankets. One had snagged on her socked foot and nearly caused her to fall into her trash pile. Her shaky leg slowly swung over the mound of wrappers and fast food bags, her hand reaching back to nab her glasses and slip them back on. If you've ever gone an extended period without sleep, that warm feeling you get in your frontal lobe will sound familiar. It almost tickled it was becoming so warm. Peridot wondered why she liked making herself suffer like this, though her thoughts immediately left the subject realizing she'd rather not confront her masochistic tendencies. With a few shaky steps she was freed of her nest she had built herself. A blanket cocoon surrounded by drink bottles, empty  energy drink cans and an array of snack foods. Her eyes stared at the blankets, snickering for a moment as she realized they had a perfect Peridot sized shape left in them. She stretched out her legs and back, walking into the tiny kitchen and washing her face and more importantly greasy hands.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." a voice spoke, Peridot's vision slowly moving up from the running water and staring at the grinning face that stood behind the sink.

"Gah-!" she squealed, flailing as she fell backwards into the fridge, thumping her head and whimpering as she slid down to the floor.

"Hahahahaha! You're such a scaredy-cat, P!" the girl laughed, her scratchy voice still snickering as she walked around and into the kitchen. She patronizingly patted down the messy mass of blonde hair, receiving a back handed slap to her forearm in return.

"Nyeh! I've been awake for three fucking days and you walk unnaturally quietly considering your size." Peridot noted, wondering if Amethyst would take offense to that last comment. 

"And how is that my fault, exactly? God, you built a little bird nest and everything. And for your information, I am a perfect size. You on the other hand are a tiny little STICK!" she screamed in her low grating bellow, spanking the daylights out of Peridot's still half numb rear. 

"YAOW! Stop hurting me I am fragile!" Peridot screamed back, stomping her way back to her nest and lifting up half of her trash pile to walk back and stuff it into the garbage. "Where have you even been all night? It's like six in the morning!"

"Uhhh out? Pearl and Lapis took me to one of their weird little lounges then we went to like two bars. Oh man, you should see this chick that was all over Pearl! She bought her like three drinks and was mackin' on her so good!" Amethyst squealed, jumping into Peridot's nest and spreading out the blankets a bit more, another bottle and can hitting the floor as Peridot whined in annoyance. She finished throwing away the last of the trash and lazily crawled in with Amethyst, receiving a pair of legs in her lap instantly. Amethyst grinned with that goofy squeal at the end.

"Look look look look LOOK!" she yelled again, turning her 9% battery life phone to the little insomniac. It was their mutual friend Pearl in what appeared to be the arms of a humanized lion woman. Huge mass of hair in a leather jacket that looked like she could flex it into pieces.

"Wow." Peridot let out in a nasaly tone, eyes widening as Amethyst flicked to the next picture then the next.

"What. A. Nerd." Amethyst announced, turning it back and grinning ear to ear as she texted Pearl the sneaky pictures.

"Well I'm glad you had fun." Peridot spoke, shifting so she could lay her head on Amethyst's stomach. The pair laid lengthwise on the couch, Amethyst reaching under her butt to pull out a chip and snap it between her teeth. She stared down at the whiny little turbo nerd. She set her phone on the table behind her head and reached down to scratch her fingers into the girl's hair. Peridot gave a small kitten like mew as she was scratched.

"Heheheheh... You're so gross, P-Diddle. You smell like those shitty energy drinks and sweat." Amethyst spoke down to her, fingers curling around her ear and massaging it as she took off her glasses for her.

"You smell like alcohol and...No just alcohol." Peridot whined, clearly not approving of Amethyst's drinking habits.  She sat up and crawled up onto Amethyst's thighs, staring her blankly in the face. The bags underneath her eyes were terrifyingly dark.

"Augh I only had like two and a shot or five. It's not like a drove or anything!" Amethyst protested, hands resting on the thinner shorty's hips as she sat on her. They often cuddled but something did seem a bit different tonight. Amethyst chocked it up to her buzz, but soon Peridot was layed on her chest with her nose nuzzling under her chin.

"Mmm...You smell like sweat too. Watch those hands, Missy." Peridot scolded in her nasaly voice, shuddering  as Amethyst's inevitable butt grab occurred.

"Oops I wasn't watchin' 'em. What are you gonna do about it, Pringles?" she called her, Peridot stopping herself from questioning the odd nickname.

"Nothing. Too tired. Sleep now." Peridot chirped, soon betraying her own words and running her tongue up Amethyst's neck and giving her a slow kiss. Amethyst shuddered and squeezed tighter, her feet kicking off her boots as Peridot kissed again.

"Cut it out, Peri... Augh come on." the dark skinned girl whined, hands running up to pull the girl up by her shirt. Their eyes met and soon Peridot was giggling like a little idiot, their noses touching and foreheads pushing together.

"Nyeheheheheh! I have infected you. You will never sleep again!" she said, fingers scratching up through Amethysts mane and elbows holding her above her head. She received a kiss to her neck in return, the pair soon melting into a soft mass of warmth and kisses. The moment would have been pure perfection if they had both had a shower. They parted for air and stared into one another's eyes, Peridot licking her lips and Amethyst the same. Their own lips, mind you. 

"Tastes like salt and mountain dew...Blehhh." Amethyst barked out, holding out her tongue.

"You taste like alcohol and smoke. I told you to stop smoking." Peridot retorted, her face looking rather firm. Her hand came to Amethyst's ear and slowly tugged on it, eliciting a high pitched whine from the chubbier girl.

"Ahhh Ow Ow Ow! Okay I had one or two with Lapis! Stop!" she groaned, rubbing her ear with a whimper. She tried to look as innocent as she could but Peridot gave very strict house rules. Drinking was not allowed in great excess and smoking was banned. There were no exceptions. Not even for her mother on the rare occasion she came over to visit.

"I forgive you." Peridot chirped, kissing Amethyst's nose and down into her chest. Soft hands brushed over her cheek and around her ear as she settled in, the thump-thump of Amethyst's heart making her smile. Amethyst was quiet for a moment before poking her finger against Peridot's lips.

"So you gonna not kiss me anymore..? I can go like brush my teeth, dude.." she spoke, Peridot looking up with a curious expression.

"You wanted more? I need explicit consent and you'll need to sign a waver as you are inebriated." she preached, her hand gesture being the definition of haughty.

"Oh my god could you be more of a boner killer? Come here, dummy!" Amethyst growled, her voice cracking as she turned the tables on the over confident little runt. She wasn't much bigger but she was definitely stronger. Peridot became the bottom party, her neck soon alight with kisses and licks from those luscious lips that always did catch her eye. Peridot's soft moans turned into crackling squeals as she was stripped of her shorts and panties. "Haaaooohhhh...." she gargled out, the vibrato in her voice moving so rapidly Amethyst couldn't help but grin at her. Those soft lips slid down her calf, kissing underneath her knee and making her twitch and jump. Down the back of her thigh and around to the inside, her hips moving in a desperate plea for more as those lips neared their destination. With one foot moved onto Amethyst's back and the other hanging off the couch, she was finally taken by the darker skinned girl. 

"HohOOhhhhhh my stars!" Peridot bellowed out, chest rising and falling rapidly as her eyes caught sight of Amethyst's ravenous visage.

"Pfft. You're so easy, Peri-berry." Amethyst mewled, the low tone of her voice making Peridot shiver. Amethyst's tongue ran up and down Peridot's lips, the pungent taste making her mouth water. A soft moan escaped her as her tongue coiled and worked down on the girl's clit. This action warranted a clawing hand to  squeeze the couch cushion a bit tighter. Peridot looked like she was hanging on for dear life more than general support. Amethyst knew just the speed and patterns she liked, making sure to memorize any small detail in their escapades with one another. Amethyst's back side looked like a cat's as it swayed side to side, her arms wrapping under both of Peridot's thighs and squeezing her close while her mouth worked away. Heavy breathing turned into outright panting as Peridot's head fell backwards. "Haaauahhh! Fuck!" she suddenly bellowed out, her body shuddering and teeth sinking into her lip. "Nnnnyyyyeee...." she whined out, rolling up and up and up into Amethyst's tongue.

"I c-can't do this! Shit I'm cumming! Amethyst I'm cuhhhh-ohhh my god!" she slurred out, hands moving into Amethyst's thick pile of lavender hair and holding her tight. That damn tongue worked overtime as Peridot whimpered through her orgasm, shaky fists full of hair desperately trying to pull her off to little avail as she reached a sensitive point she preferred not to pass. Amethyst always did make her pass it though, holding her thighs firm and continuing until Peridot was a limp little mess. Limp would be a bit of an understatement Amethyst would find as she had to grab the girl so she didn't slid off the couch. Peridot's thighs moved together and her back arched in the cutest of ways, her nasally noises making Amethyst grin like an idiot.

"It's my turn now, Peri-booty.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some Jaspearl. Its cute.

A soft buzzing from the nightstand is what starting spinning Pearl's world again. Her eyes slowly flicked open and her hand reached over to nab her phone from the nightstand, pulling it in front of her eyes only to immediately regret the decision. Her head pulsed and pounded as the light singed her corneas, pupils trying to focus on the messages. Three missed messages, two of them photos. She squinted as she looked at the slightly blurry pictures from last night, flicking between the two and slowly remembering dancing with the larger individual.

"Morning, sunshine." a low rumble came from beside her. Pearl's heart started to race as her eyes looked over to the huge woman sharing her bed. It all came rushing back to her like a blurry VHS tape skipping through some terrible C-movie. Drinks, shots, awkward conversation, more drinks. Oh god...Oh dear god.

"Oh dear god," she gasped out, her heart thumping in her pounding head as she became painfully aware of her state of dress. A second more panicked "Oh dear god," left her lips as she scooted to the edge of the bed. The other woman was terrifying. Beautiful but utterly terrifying. Her eyes looked predatory to say the least, scanning down the sheets as Pearl ran out of mattress.

"You really like sayin' that. Said it a lot last night too." the woman commented, sitting up straight and stretching out her arms before giving Pearl a wink. Evidently all the shame in the room belonged to Pearl as this white maned individual had no issue sitting in the buff; and was she ever buff. Pearl's eyes looked around in a quick panic as her survival instincts kicked in, if they could be called that. She was in her bedroom. There was a stranger in her bed making lewd comments and fluffing out her hair. She had a massive hangover and felt sick to her stomach... Lovely. Now that stock of the situation had been taken she could take action! Sadly for her 'action' ended up being falling out of bed and receiving a laugh at her expense from her guest.

"You okay down there? Need a hand?" the low rumbling tone teased, her hand raising up above the mattress and motioning a 'STAY!' as one would direct towards a pet. She slapped her hand onto the fabric, feeling around for what she hoped was an article of clothing. The woman rested her chin in her hand and threw down the top Pearl had worn last night, smiling as she heard Pearl speak a muffled "Thank you." Jasper stared with a relaxed smile as the top of the pale bird's head popped out of her shirt and scowled at her from over the edge. Her lithe fingers came up expectantly, eyes darting to just about every spot except Jasper's body.

"That's it, sunshine. No more. You're on your own." she spoke, the smile plastered on her face was audible. There was a long silence, Pearls eyes slowly peering up at the larger woman. Must she grin like that?

"Close your eyes." Pearl spoke softly, her face glowing as she stared at the woman's teeth. They were so straight and perfect... It was almost unsettling.

"Little late for that, sweet cheeks. I've seen everything you've got already." she spoke in a tone Pearl could only describe as 'menacing'. She even had the gall to lick her thick lips after the comment.

"Oh my god..." Pearl whimpered in defeat. This was not something she would normally do. Normally she'd be in bed, alone, enjoying her day off by reading and drinking coffee in bed. "Oh my god... Mari!" she choked out, grabbing her phone as quickly as possible as Jasper stared on with interest, quite tempted to crawl to the edge of the bed to get a better look. She decided against it considering how jumpy her date was.

"NO! No no no no no no!" Pearl slurred and started to almost vibrate on the floor, her fingers tapping like wild fire on the phone. "You have to get out of my house right now!" she blurted up at the woman, whose smile had been replaced with the highest eyebrow arch of all time.

"Uhh I had a great time last night too." she said with a small laugh, looking on with interest as Pearl darted across the floor on all fours. Jasper crawled forward to snag another look at her pale little butt, sadly ending up being too late and finding Pearl already having slipped on her underwear. Her legs slipped off the edge of the bed as her weight brought it down a bit, her elbows on her knees as she stared with a bemused expression. Pearl froze for a moment, her mind still catching up with her, and brought her eyes up to the nude behemoth of a woman. She stared a bit too long, her eyes trailing over every last inch Jasper had. Jasper! That was her name... Pearl felt a tiny bit of her pride return now that she knew at least the strangers name. The panic soon rushed back into Pearl as she remembered the text on her phone yet again. She scrambled to her dresser and found some jeans to put on, Jasper's maw opening with a yawn as she stared on.

"You mind telling me what the rush is, hon?" Jasper bellowed, her voice making Pearl jump as she finished zipping up her jeans. Pearl turned to her and tried to keep her eyes focused on her face. She ran her hand through her hair, realizing just how frazzled it was compared to it's normal relaxed shape. She searched for how to begin, but decided clicking her phone back to life and showing Jasper the text was easier. Jasper rubbed her right eye her with her palm and stared at the text.

" 'I'm returning with coffee. Please shower so I may shower once I am home. - Marigold.' Who the fuck signs texts?" Jasper read, squinting a little and looking up to the fidgeting girl. Her eyebrow went up again as she stood, her height making Pearl let out an involuntary mewl.

"Is this your mom or something?"

"My sister. Look I know this is sudden and I... I never do this kind of thing! I live with my sister. I teach fencing to children. I read books. I do not have one night stands with complete strangers! I don't even know you!" she shudders out, fists shaking in the air. She ran to the foot of the bed, her brain hazily piecing together how exactly they came to this juncture. She started to throw Jasper's clothing up onto the bed, having to reach underneath it to pull the woman's jeans out and toss them up.

"Please put on your clothes. You have no idea how awkward this is for me. This is not me! It's not! I-If my sister sees you she's going to go ballistic!" she whines, pinching the woman's underwear with her fingers and gently setting them down on the bed. Her hip was pulled in as she had drawn too close, Jasper's lips descending to her forehead and large hands squeezing her for a moment. All too soon she was released, Jasper wordlessly slipping on her underwear and bra, loose battered jeans that probably haven't had starch in them in years. Pearl's forehead burned and her legs felt weak, her eyes staring over at the woman who sported that cocky smirk. She was starting to quickly remember what made her so smitten in the first place.

Click. Snap. Creak.

Pearl's heart nearly exploded onto the floor in that moment. "Shit!" she said in a hushed tone, stroking back her hair and giving Jasper a double-handed 'STAY HERE!' motion. Jasper rolled her eyes so hard they almost fell out of her head. She kept dressing with a calm pace as Pearl slipped out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her. 

"Good morning!" Pearl said in an abnormally cheery tone, her own voice making her head pound a bit more than it already had been.

"Good... morning." Marigold spoke hesitantly, squinting over to her disheveled sibling. She stood with her purse on one arm, a brown grocery bag cradled in her other and two large clear blended coffee drinks in her hands. The label read Pequod on each cup and had a minimalist ship design that had become a stable in both of their hands now that they could afford it. 

"Here you are. Why didn't you shower?" Marigold whined, her voice similar to Pearl's but much more nasal. Pearl accepted the cup and took a long, long sip. Blended Java with two espresso shots. Thank god.

"I forgot! I was just straightening up a bit and time got away from me. Say how about you come with me to help search your car for a book I've lost!" Pearl piped up, setting her drink down and assisting with the bag her sister cradled like a child. Marigold's eyes became leery slits of trepidation. Pearl had many strengths but lying was not one of them.

"What did you do? Did you break something of mine?" Marigold spat out, slowly removing her cardigan and crossing her arms. Her death stare was exactly the same one their mother had.

"No! No no no! I just need your help and I know you don't like giving anyone else your keys!" Pearl continued, mentally face palming at her own feeble attempts at normalcy. Her sister puffed out her lips, walking closer to her sister and sniffing like some kind of chihuahua. Her eyes went wide and she backed away from Pearl with a look of pure shock.

"You went drinking! You smell awful!" she spoke, Pearl rolling her eyes despite the stress of it all weighing down on her.

"Yes I did. I was safe and responsible and was dri-... Driven home..." she spoke, her memory sparking as she recalled just how she arrived home. Marigold had already connected those dots and slowly turned her head to Pearl's shut bedroom door. She jerked her head back to Pearl who was rubbing her temples in pain.

"You brought a stranger into our house?! What in God's name is wrong with you?!" Marigold said in a stage whispered huff, slowly making her way over to her 'younger' sister. Marigold was older by a few minutes, a fact she never failed to remind Pearl.

"I-I'm sorry! I know your rule about people but it just kind of happened! Now you have to promise not to scream or be rude! Please! Please, please PLEASE!" Pearl begged, Marigold moving passed her and into the kitchenette to unpack the grocery bag. Pearl's stomach overturned inside of belly, a feeling she knew all too well. The anxiety of the situation and too much alcohol was catching up at light speed.

"If you're going to vomit, do it in the bathroom. I promise nothing." Marigold spits at her, brow furrowed as she slips the peanut butter into the fridge along with the milk. Pearl nearly trips as she runs into the guest bath room, slamming the door and releasing the bile from her stomach with a shaking "Ohhhh god..." following it. Marigold scrunched up her face at the noise, reorganizing the top shelf of the fridge and standing back up straight with a sigh. Her face turned to meet a large figure standing in the entryway to the kitchen, her eyes slowly moving up to see the smirking face.

"Man, I didn't know she came in different flavors. I wonder if you taste different too.." Jasper's low, grating voice spoke. Marigold slowly stepped back, Jasper's predatory stare following every motion. 

"P-...P-P-P-PEARL! I'M TELLING MOM!" Marigolds shrill voice ripped through the house, as if on queue Pearl releasing another volley of bile into the toilet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first Amethyst/Peridot thing with the intent to make this like a 100% smut series but I've come to realize I physically cannot do that. I like cute stuff. If you have any suggestions or opinions please leave a comment! No, I don't know where I'm taking this. Probably straight into gay rock hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to Amedot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about hopping back and fourth between the Amedot and Jaspearl. We shall SEE.

 

_**"HYUP!"** _

 

With a soft slam, Peridot's noodle-like form was tossed into the center of the queen sized bed. Like putty in Amethyst's hands, Peridot was still a shaking mess of damp flesh and dirty blonde hair. She was trying to catch her breath as her body squirmed on the winkled sheets and blankets. Her glasses had fallen off in the trip to the bedroom, leaving her blurry vision aimless as she stared up at the ceiling and listened to the soft sounds of Amethyst undressing. Her exhaustion coupled with the afterglow of her orgasm made her feel like a swarm of butterflies had found their way into her core, every inch tingling in some way. Peridot grew curious as she was left alone for a little bit too long, her arms struggling to lift herself up to look for Amethyst. With a loud squeal she was met with the plump girl's nude form crawling up the bed towards her. Peridot thought herself as having all the sex appeal of a recycled goodwill barbie doll, but Amethyst was something out of a movie. She had a mane of hair most girls would kill for, a pair of lips that plastic surgeons would use to study from, and the exact amount of fat her body needed. Peridot shuddered and blinked a few times, Amethyst's illustrious form crawling up her body. Before Peridot could say a word, Amethyst's half lidded eyes were so close to hers she could see into them even without her glasses. Amethysts' hands strolled up Peridot's tingling skin to pull her top off, a thick pair of lips smashing against her own as the fabric uncovered her face. Peridot was laid back down as Amethyst kept on crawling, her heavier form holding the other girl's down and instantly warming her right back up. Their noses slid together, each girl trying to find the perfect angle to tilt their head as they kissed. The room was unbelievably quiet despite the pair's behavior, the only sound being the soft smacking of their lips and the occasional gasp for air. Peridot felt completely smothered especially when Amethyst flipped her mane above them, her smiling face staring down at her as she stared to crawl higher. Soon Peridot wore a beautiful necklace made of pure Amethyst, her soft thighs squishing her face together.  
  
"Heheheh...Gotcha!" Amethyst jeered towards her little captive, her fingers brushing back her blonde hair. Amethyst's knees rested on either side of Peridot's head, her fingers tugging her head up to make the girl get to work. Peridot obliged, tugging her arms out from under Amethyst's calves and wrapping them  around her thighs to pull Amethyst to the right height. She shut her eyes and slid her tongue out, the fingers tangled in her messy hair gripping tighter and tighter.   
  
"Theeeeere you go... Ohhh, god damn.." Amethyst husked out, her hips instantly finding a rhythm with Peridot's tongue. Back and fourth, up and down, side to side. The girl threw her hair back with a loud sigh, resting her hands behind her and letting Peridot have a little control for a while. Peridot's tongue worked as hard as she could, focusing on Ame's clit for a few minutes while the curvy girl cried and panted into the stale air of the bedroom. Amethyst was quieter that Peridot, only giving low moans or sighs as she was tasted by the little shut-in, but after a few minutes of Peridot finding just the right spot, she was soon doubled over the girl's head. "Peri... Right there... Don't stop... Pleeeheheheheeease..." she begged, Peridot's eyes opening to stare up at her desperate expression. Amethyst's convulsing body was the most beautiful thing in the world to Peridot. She ran her eyes across the girl's pudgy stomach, locking on her jostling chest to stare at her dark areolas for a moment. They rose up higher to stare at her face, her tongue moving faster as she witnessed the cutest expression Amethyst had probably ever had. Eyes closed, a slightly parted lip and a furrowed brow all with a waterfall of lavender hair framing it. Their motions devolved into Amethyst simply humping the girl's face, Peridot's weak limbs trying to hold onto her powerful thighs. Her aggressive moans grew heavier, back arching and hips rolling down into her lover. Peridot was so entranced it took a hand on her head to remind her to keep up the fevered tongue movements. Amethyst's eyes were finally open and staring down to her, her expression that of pure desperation. 

"Peri... Peri... I love you..." she gasped out, her thighs squeezing Peridot's head a bit as she started to shake against her aching tongue. Amethyst's shuddering moan echoed through the room, her hands holding Peridot's head close to her melting core. Peridot felt a drop trail down her throat and neck, her chin and cheeks already a shining wet mess. Amethyst's crying moan faded as she tried to catch her breath, lifting herself off Peridot's face and falling onto the bed with one leg draped over Peridot's chest. Amethyst rubbed her eyes, the small tears being wiped away with a loud sigh. Peridot rose up and grabbed her shirt from the edge of the bed to wipe her face off with. Tomorrow would be laundry day anyway. She adjusted her jaw a little, looking down towards Amethyst and throwing the girl's leg off. Peridot crawled up and stared down at the exhausted girl, deciding to simply lay down with her. Peridot's nose dug it's way into Amethyst's neck, the pair laying silent for a few minutes while Amethyst calmed down. 

"I love you too." Peridot spoke quietly, her arms tangled around Amethyst's right one. The pair's relationship had always been a confusing one, neither sure of how far it was going to go. Amethyst helped Peridot find herself and supported her when she became extremely anti-social. Peridot was Amethyst's rock, so to speak. No matter what happened, she'd always be there. The thought of confronting the grey area was scary for both of them but it had to happen sooner or later.

"Did I make it weird...?" Amethyst spoke out, unable to turn her head towards the girl clinging to her arm. She felt that doubt tingle in the back of her head, wondering if Peridot's words were genuine or said out of obligation. Amethyst had been hurt in the past for jumping the gun in her relationships, so she never wanted to pretend like her and Peridot were anything but good friends. Good friends who happened to be very close physically.

"No. Unless you didn't mean it... Did you mean it?" Peridot spoke, carefully choosing her words.

"I meant it. I love you. But it's always been like... whatever, y'know?" Amethyst spoke, Peridot beginning to snicker against her neck.

"What the fuck does that mean? 'Whatever, you know?' " Peridot said with a snort.

"Pshh! Like, you know! It's been just like casual! I don't know!" Amethyst said with a huff, trying to worm her arm away from Peridot's grip.

"Well what if we make it not casual?!" Peridot said as she clinged as tight as possible. Amethyst sat up and dragged Peridot up with her. She sat with her legs in front of her, thighs a damp mess with Peridot sitting on her ankles beside her still clutching her arm.

"What if we ruin it? What If I ruin us! This!" Amethyst choked out, her voice cracking as she looked over at Peridot with her one eye. Her hair had fallen over half her face.

"You won't! I won't let you, okay? D-Don't cry!" Peridot stammered, reaching out and pushing all of the lavender hair back she could see.

She scrambled into Amethyst's lap, her feet wrapping around her waist and arms clutching Amethyst to her chest. Peridot hated the sound that came next; a whining whimper that cracked her heart in half every time she heard it. Amethyst clutched the girl as close as she could, breaking down just as she planned on not doing. Tears rolled down her cheeks, super heated with her conflicting emotional turmoil. Love, fear and grief all wrapped around her whimpering form, a twinge of embarrassment following the myriad of emotions. Amethyst hated looking weak in front of others, especially not her closest friend. 

"It's okay... If this is too scary we don't have to discuss it." Peridot spoke, wondering what would make the tears stop.

"Of course I-It's scary! Fuck, Peri..." she blubbered out, sniffling rather loudly and reaching up to wipe off her face. Her makeup was beyond ruined from both their escapades and her tears.

"Then let's be scared. I love you and I wanna be with you!" she spoke, uncharacteristically confident in her words. She pulled Amethyst's head back and kissed her nose, grinning down at her as her hands fell to her shoulders.

"B-But if we have a fight or... I mess up..." Amethyst protested, her lip quivering  and hands clenching on Peridot's hips.

"Then we fix it together! Stop crying!" Peridot scolded, her hands squishing the girls cheeks and snorting a bit at Amethyst's messy face. She drew her in close and they held each other for quite a while. Amethyst eventually spoke up to complain of her numb legs and they got up together. The 'sullied' blanket was thrown off and they washed off their faces before bed. After snuggling back in it seemed their exhaustion found them again, allowing them to sleep in until noon the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

The day began with equal parts groan and whine, the pair pushing each other away as they stretched. They both knew what day it was and with a morning kiss on the cheek, Peridot was first to rise and commence her duties. She retrieved her glasses and slipped her panties on inside-out before beginning on the laundry. Amethyst stayed in bed, mulling over her slight hangover and the events of the night before. She was shaken from her trance as Peridot yanked the blanket off of her and scolded her for being lazy. With a groan she rose up, the cold air of the apartment making her get chills as she helped Peridot take off the sheets and sort all the scattered laundry out. It took them both nearly thirty minutes to gather it all up and organize out the baskets. Once they were finished with that it was on to themselves. Peridot slipped her panties back off and tossed them into the already overflowing basket, her small form being started at by the other nude girl. Apparently Peridot had worked out all of her sexual fuel as she saw zero amusement in the spanking Amethyst gave her on the way to the bathroom. She closed and locked the bathroom door to shower, not allowing Amethyst to share the bathroom with her after the shower curtain incident. She came out with a fogged up pair of glasses and a towel wrapped around her body, her eyes peering over the lenses to a lounging Amethyst on their bare mattress. With a "Tag in," and poke to the chubbier girl's head, Amethyst hopped up and showered herself down. Her hair made it take a bit longer but soon she was just as squeaky clean as her roommate. Her mane of lavender hair was wrapped up in one towel and her body in another. Peridot had been busy during her shower, already dressed in her tank top and exercise shorts. Her hair was a blonde mess on her head, still damp and jostling as she picked up all her trash. Amethyst quickly dried her body off, slipping on a bra, one of her loose tanks and some high waisted shorts. She had to spend the next ten minutes blowing out her hair with her hair dryer in the bathroom, so by the time she was done Peridot was already done with most of the trash.

"Nice of you to finally join me." Peridot noted, pushing up her glasses as she gathered up all the glasses from the coffee table and added them to the pile of dishes collecting in the sink.

"Pfff. You wanna do all the work, I won't stop ya." she said with a dramatic flip of her hair. She pulled her two hair ties off her wrist and began putting her fluffy mass into a ponytail.

"Just come help me with the dishes, Cousin It." she snarked back, getting to work on washing out the glasses and setting them on the drying rack. Amethyst grabbed the towel off the oven handle and began to dry off whatever Peridot handed her, the silence between them making Amethyst grow uneasy. Everything was normal... but something was different. Should she bring attention to it or just leave it alone? What was the proper etiquette for this kind of thing? Did etiquette even have a place in this situation?

"If you were serious last night and that wasn't the booze talking... I'd like to discuss what will be changing between us." Peridot spoke, hanging another plate to the girl and staring expressionless.

"Uhh...I wasn't really like 'drunk drunk'...I was serious, P." She spoke, arching her eyebrow as she took the plate. "Changing?"

"Yes. If we are going to be an 'item', there will be some changes. First and foremost, you will be exclusive to me and will have no intimate contact with anyone else." she spoke, Amethyst's dumbfounded face heating up as Peridot spoke of their lives together like a business plan.

"Secondly, we will do more activities together. More couple-like activities. Dates to nice restaurants and such." she continued, Amethyst's lips curling into a smile as Peridot made her heart pump a bit faster.

"Thirdly, I-" Peridot was abruptly cut off by the other girl's lips, her damp hands gripping the sink's edge while Amethyst's wrapped around her neck. Amethyst's lips pressed to hers over and over, the comical smacking noises filling the room before she pulled back and laughed. Peridot's glasses had fallen to the tip of her nose, her lips pursing to taste the tiny remnants of Amethyst's flavor.

"T-Thirdly... I would like to kiss more." Peridot finished, her voice cracking as Amethyst giggled at her. Amethyst was smiling larger than she had in a long time, returning to dry off the plate and looking back at Peridot expectantly. The two continued the dishes until the last one was put away, the sink wiped down and hands dried off. Peridot turned to the other girl with a nervous smile, Amethyst reaching forward and taking her hands in hers. 

"Lastly... I want to start saying, "I love you." And I want you to say it back." Peridot spoke with a shaky voice, Amethyst's smile moving upward as she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you... Peri-butt" 

"Please don't ruin the moment."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jaspearl fluff. Disappointing but I swear smut will come.

"Footwork is what makes or breaks you. Timothy, loosen up... Sadie, you thrust with your entire body not just your arm."

The squeaking of rubber on the laminated wood was a bit grating on Pearl's ears today, her drove of students finishing up the days practice. Groups of three were formed, two fencing while one called contested points and called fouls. Pearl hadn't the heart or energy that day to do anything too complex; Her star student Connie Maheswaran had thankfully taken a more assistant like role so she wouldn't feel overburdened with the younger students. Her eyes scanned over her class as she walked over to one group and fixed one of their helmets which kept slipping loose. Her expression was pure melancholy, though most of the children didn't seem to notice. She was a stoic woman normally so the change in demeanor wasn't awfully jarring. The day felt so out of place, like she was a spectator to each mundane act and her body moved on it's own without any real directive. Her lips did curl into a playful smile as two of her students did the 'train' along the floor. They swapped their stances back and fourth, feet squeaking as they uttered a "Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga.." behind their masks. Soon the pair had scooted all the way to the corner of the room and the whole studio broke into a fit of laughter, Pearl's chest loosening a bit as her students brightened her day. Her teeth sank into her glove as she pulled it off and began to remove her own gear, the rest of the students following suit as she roused their attention to the click ticking away near the exit door. Suddenly the door opened up, a curious young man carrying a bouquet of flowers peering inside and pointing to the strawberry blonde instructor.

"Ms.Hall?" he spoke hesitantly, glancing over the children struggling to get out of their equipment.  
  
"Yes..?" Pearl spoke hesitantly, her heart thumping in her chest as some of the students took notice of the bright set of roses.  
  
"Here you are. Aaaand card. Have a nice day!" he said cheerily, the bouquet resting in her arm like a child and the card resting in her open hand. The door clicked and she turned around with a bit of a bewildered expression, quickly changing into embarrassment as the class gave a group 'Oooooooooooo'.  
  
"Ms.Hall's got a boyfriiiiiiend!" one of the children called out, her face already turning red as she sat on the bench near the door and set the flowers down.  
  
"You be quiet. All of you, go hang up your things neatly and get your own shoes on. Your parents will be here soon so hurry it up!" she scolded, her finger sliding underneath the card's flap and ripping it half way open before stopping. She looked up to see several of her students staring over to her, unable to hide their grins. She let out a groan and couldn't help but smile a little herself, ripping the card open and sliding out the paper inside.   
  


* * *

\- "Dear Pearl, I hope you aren't allergic to these. I put my number in your phone the morning I was there and I really hope you call me soon. I'd love to take you on a real date some time, preferably a sober one." -

* * *

  
Pearl's smile widened and her teeth sank into her lower lip as she slipped the note back in the envelope, holding it to her chest and sighing softly. Three of the students let out another 'Ooooo' which startled Pearl out of her daze, her bright red face scowling over to them. She grabbed her bouquet and shook it above her head as if it were a club.  
  
"Shoes! Now." she scolded, setting her flowers back down and running h er fingers through her hair.  
  
With most all of the students gone aside from Connie, Pearl was free to reread her card again and again. She held it in her left hand while her right held her phone. Connie had been seated on the floor near her leg completing her homework while they waited for her mother to arrive to pick her up. The pick up was delayed due to her mother being held up at the hospital where she worked. The young girl looked up to her instructor and smiled a bit, Pearl's void expression staring at the name in her contacts and wondering how exactly one begins a phone call like this.  
  
"So is he cute?" Connie pried, her voice echoing in the empty studio.  
  
"Er... Not the word I would use... We'll say attractive, yes." Pearl admitted, always able to talk more openly with Connie. The two had spent a good deal of personal time with one another since Connie's parents often had to pick her up late. As long as they paid for the time she was content with the arrangement.  
  
"What's their naaaame?" Connie pried again, fully closing her book and destroying any illusion of casual conversation. Not much can compare to the curiosity of a young budding teen girl.  
  
"Jasper. We met three days ago." Pearl spoke softly, clicking the sleep button on her phone and sliding it in her bag with a sigh. The card soon followed.  
  
"Is that a boy's name...?" Connie said as she crawled up onto the bench to sit beside her teacher/babysitter.  
  
"No. It's a woman, Connie." Pearl finally admitted, hoping either Connie's family didn't care about that sort of thing or that Connie would keep quiet about it.  
  
"O-Oh... So you're.." she spoke with a bit too much hesitance for Pearl's liking.  
  
"I'm gay, Connie. I enjoy the romantic company of women, exclusively." she said as she crossed her legs, looking over at the girl and laughing a little. She reached over and pat the top of Connie's hand.  
  
"Well that's cool... What's this Jasper look like? Are you dating, like, officially?" She asked with a bit more excitement in her tone.  
  
"Well she's got a lot of hair... Pretty hair. She's 6'6 or so. Big hands." Pearl spoke, Connie beginning to blush a bit . She opened her mouth to speak but Pearl continued.  
  
"Very nice teeth. Raspy voice. Very athletic type." she finished, her hands resting on her knee as she turned to the younger girl.  
  
"Sounds like you really like her, Ms.Hall." Connie spoke, kicking her feet back and fourth before her phone buzzed on the floor below them. She snatched it up and exclaimed her Mother was waiting outside, allowing them both to pick up their bags and head out. Pearl handed the girl off and sang her praises to her mother over how well she was doing. They would be seeing each other again that coming weekend as Pearl also visited their home to teach violin to Connie. Pearl waved her goodbyes and walked back to her car, taking the short drive back to her apartment in silence. She sat in her car once she parked, her hand digging her phone from her purse and quickly flipping through the names in her contacts and bringing it back to Jasper's name. She slowly pushed her thumb to the call button and brought it up to her ear. She let out a gruff 'Ahem..' while she listened to the phone ring, her heart skipping a beat as she heard that familiar raspy tone on the other line.  
"Jasper Brooks. Who this?" she gave in a monotone drole, almost sounding like a growl.  
  
"Hi. It's Pearl. From the other night." she worked out, fussing with her hair as she heard the woman on the other line adjust her position.   
  
"Hey! You got the flowers, right?" the woman perked up, Pearl's own mood going from nervous to ecstatic in an instant.   
  
"Mhm! They are lovely. Thank you so much..."  
  
"Awesome... So uhh..." Jasper spoke, wondering if Pearl was going to actually ask for a date or not.  
  
"Right, uhm... I'm free tomorrow night. I'd really enjoy seeing you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might just do some one-shots of smut for random ships down the line so if you want, leave a comment of a prompt you'd like to see. Also leave a comment to compliment my work and stroke my fragile ego. May 12th cannot come soon enough.


End file.
